<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us now by DarkLoveEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383596">Us now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLoveEmpress/pseuds/DarkLoveEmpress'>DarkLoveEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLoveEmpress/pseuds/DarkLoveEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tian falls in love with Lwx, his teammate, so one day, he takes the initiative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry my bad summary, I don't know what I wrote, in my defense, I was listening VIXX' songs meanwhile I did, so title come from a song with the same name. I hope you can give it a chance. Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, WeiXiang was feeding the cats meanwhile TianLiang read the interview. Then, he wondered if his friend would have feelings for him.</p><p>"We share a room, and we sleep and wake up together every day". TianLiang kept thinking about Lwx’ words. Looking from the outside, thought on WeiXiang, who maybe could look so rude, but in fact he was a warm guy. TianLiang thought that was cute for him to take care of cats. Lwx had thought about adopting them, but the team didn’t allow pets in gaming house. Anyway, WeiXiang bought food for feed them daily.</p><p>TianLiang sighed. He even felt a bit jealous those cats got more attention than him. Suddenly WeiXiang entered the house.</p><p>“Who were you waiting for?” WeiXiang asked him.</p><p>TianLiang blinked. For some reason he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm acting like a fool" he thought internally.</p><p>“To you, who else would it be?” He said meanwhile going to the practice room. “We must practice.”</p><p>WeiXiang followed him. The past few days TianLiang had been acting a bit weird when he was around. They shared a room and suddenly the situation became a little tense, and he didn't know why. Tian was the closest person to him on the team, considered him even more than a friend, and was afraid of it. Fall in love with your teammate, what situation…</p><p>During practice, nothing unusual happened and after play scrims they ate together. When the night came, WeiXiang went out of the house to feed the cats again. He wanted to do it before taking a shower, after that, he couldn’t go out, so he wanted to make sure that kittens were fine.</p><p>“Where are you going?” TianLiang's voice echoed behind him.</p><p>"To give them food."</p><p>This time, TianLiang went after him.</p><p>“Aren't you supposed to be allergic to cats?” Lwx asked as he bent down and took one of the cats in his hands.</p><p>“It's cute.” Tian replied, ignoring the question.</p><p>“Yes, they’re”.</p><p>WeiXiang stroked the yellow kitten. Soon Tian approached.</p><p>“Do you would like pet him?</p><p>Tian nodded and WeiXiang gave him the kitten. He received it in his hands, kitty’ fur was so soft.</p><p>“Looks that he likes you” WeiXiang said smiling, which it seemed to Tian a dazzling smile. As he continued to pet the kitten, WeiXiang fed the others. Soon the small kitten began to meow, so Tian let him go eat with the others.</p><p>“They’re too cute. Maybe now I understand why you like them so much.”</p><p>“I love them”. WeiXiang replied, putting his hand on Tian’s shoulder. “Hey, what happened with your allergy?”</p><p>Tian shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Do you remember that I went to the doctor?" WeiXiang nodded. "I started to take a new medicine today, so I thought that was a good idea feed the cats with you." Tian felt foolish for saying that. "I mean, I wanted to see if I wasn't really going to get bad being around cats." He clarified.</p><p>WeiXiang chuckled.</p><p>“Really? You didn’t need do it”</p><p>“Is just I want to be closer to you.” Tian muttered and he quickly walked away from Lwx.</p><p>He was visibly sorry for having said that, Tian wanted the earth to swallow him and be away. WeiXiang didn’t understand. Why Tian would want to be close to him? Weren't they close enough already?</p><p>Confused, he looked at the cats for last time before heading back to the house. Then, he went directly to the room he shared with Tian to search answers, but he wasn’t there. Tired of that, Lwx took a shower without stopping to think about what had happened. When he finished, TianLiang was in the room.</p><p>“Why did you go suddenly?” It was the first thing that WeiXiang dared ask Tian.</p><p>“I felt bad.” TianLiang replied, and obviously he was lying.  </p><p>“You are acting strange; do you know it? You constantly come and go from me.” He said meanwhile was drying his hair. “Are you trying to run away from me?”</p><p>TianLiang pretended haven’t listened. Many questions that he didn’t want to answer yet.</p><p>“Did I do anything wrong?” WeiXiang asked again.</p><p>TianLiang tried to ignore it and curled up on his bed. He soon felt WeiXiang’ weight on the bed.</p><p>“TianLiang, did I do something wrong to you?” Said Lwx with a soft voice.  </p><p>He even stroked Tian’s hair, who hadn’t choice except to respond. He couldn't escape from there even if he wanted to do it.</p><p>“What you said in the interview…it’s true?”</p><p>WeiXiang tried to remember. He had answered several things.</p><p>“I said many things, but I was totally honest.”</p><p>TianLiang finally turned his face to look WeiXiang and finally came face to face with him.</p><p>“Am I really the closest to you?”</p><p>WeiXiang smiled.</p><p>“Yes, you’re. I like to be with you, play with you…Also I like when you wait for me when I go out to feed the cats, I liked today we did it together. We sleep and wake up together, isn't that enough? “</p><p>“I don’t know.” TianLiang lowered his head totally embarrassed.</p><p>“A while ago, you said you wanted to be closer to me, how close TianLiang?” Lwx took Tian’s face with one of his hands.</p><p>The jungle sighed heavily. It was now or never.</p><p>“Okay. I think…I’ve fallen in love with you. That’s all”.</p><p>Tian haven’t expected to hear a laugh as an answer.</p><p>“Are you mocking me?”</p><p>“TiangLiang, seriously you're a little naive.”</p><p>Suddenly WeiXiang took him in her arms, approaching to him.</p><p>“I said it there and I've already told you. What else do you need to realize? Look at me.” Asked Lwx to Tian. “Maybe I’m in love with you too.” He repeated.</p><p>"Really?”</p><p>Even before Tian’s finish his question, WeiXiang stamped her lips against him. So surprising for Tian and his only reaction was to fall onto the bed with WeiXiang on top of him. As a natural reaction, he received the kiss and he hugged WeiXiang by the neck and let him carry the rhythm of the kiss. Tian who had never kissed before, felt confused and happy.</p><p>They neither knew if they’re doing it right, but they’re discovering it together. When they were short of air, they separated. WeiXiang looked at TianLiang's blushed face.</p><p>"It wasn't bad for being the first time." Lwx said.</p><p>"Should we practice? You know, maybe now we can be world champions in kisses" Tian responded as a joke.</p><p>"I like that idea".</p><p>Their faces showed a complicit smile. The next day, they were gone out together to feed the cats. Life was more fun when they were together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. This is the third time that I've tried to write in english. I'm sorry if I made mistakes, english isn't my first language. Also, I don't know how I started shipp them. But the idea came from an interview that I've read in naver.<br/>Obviously, some things are fiction and I made them up just for the fic, but Lwx really said it, so...not bad I think.<br/>I'm not completely fluent in Korean, and neither a translator. It's just that I saw that there are some fanfics of them in chinese (that I ended reading using naver translator) so I wanted to try something. And I don't know if anyone's gonna read it. But thank you. If you have any comments on how to improve my writing, please let me know, I would be grateful.<br/>PS. Im @irisu_ryu in twitter (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>